


Piaceri profondi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry è stato cresciuto da Piton. Ora, però, il ragazzo deve svelare un segreto al suo tutore e ha paura.[What if].





	1. Chapter 1

Piaceri profondi

 

Severus abbassò il libro che teneva tra le mani e osservò Harry davanti a lui. Il ragazzino teneva la schiena dritta, le mani in tasca e lo fissava.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò Piton. Harry si passò la mano tra la zazzera nera e sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Io non vorrei disturbarla, ma ho bisogno di parlarle” disse. Piton roteò gli occhi, mise il segnalibro e chiuse il libro, appoggiandoselo sulle gambe.

“Dev’essere qualcosa d’importante. Di solito stai sempre fuori a correre in giro quando torniamo a casa per l’estate” disse gelido. Harry si sedette sul pavimento di legno, sporcandosi i pantaloni di polvere.

“Io non l’ho mai ringraziata per avermi preso in casa quando ero un neonato. Visto che assomiglio sempre di più a mio padre e lei lo odiava …”. Iniziò. Severus si alzò in piedi dalla poltroncina rossa su cui era accomodato.

“Hai anche gli occhi di tua madre. Il problema non è il tuo aspetto, ma la tua indole ribelle” ribatté. Raggiunse la scrivania ed Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo.

“Eppure non mi ha mai buttato in strada” rispose il giovane. Severus girò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri unti.

“Anche io ho fatto moltissimi errori. Non voglio scacciarti in strada, ma desidero che tu e i tuoi amichetti cominciate a essere meno impulsivi. Però non credo tu volessi parlarmi della tua avventatezza” ribatté. Harry arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Le devo dire qualcosa per cui sicuramente mi caccerà via…”. Iniziò Harry. Piton inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Sono innamorato” esalò Harry. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

“Provo un piacere profondo quando sto con questa persona”. Aggiunse Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. Piton si diresse nuovamente verso la poltrona.

“Non sono un puritano. Se vuoi vivere questi piaceri profondi, fai pure. So cosa vuol dire amare, almeno tu saprai cosa vuol dire goderne i frutti” disse, addolcendo il tono, sedendosi nuovamente in poltrona. Harry si alzò in piedi di scatto e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Ho scoperto perché zio Vernon diceva che ero sbagliato. Aveva ragione a picchiarmi. E non per via della magia. Io sono diverso anche perché …”. Harry alzò la voce e spalancò gli occhi di scatto.

“A me piace Draco” spiegò. Severus si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e glielo porse.

“Ottima scelta. E il mio figlioccio contraccambia?” domandò. Harry sbatté le palpebre e spalancò la bocca.

“Lei non è arrabbiato?” domandò e la voce gli tremò. Severus si alzò nuovamente e gli mise il fazzoletto in mano.

“Non sei sbagliato e pulisciti il viso. Sei anche meglio di quel maiale di tuo padre, almeno dici quello che senti” ribatté. Harry arrossì e si pulì la guancia umida, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Draco mi ama, ma pensavo che i gay…”. Iniziò. Severus gli passò la mano tra i capelli neri, scompigliandoli.

“Non ti butterò fuori perché sei omosessuale. In fondo potevi innamorarti di Weasley, hai gusti migliori” ribatté. Harry sorrise e lo abbracciò. Severus roteò gli occhi e batté la lingua sul palato.

“Bah, ragazzino” brontolò.

 


	2. Momenti felici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenetta Drarry.  
> [Seguito di 'Piaceri profondi'].

Momenti felici

 

La luce biancastra del sole entrava dalle finestre ricoperte di polvere, illuminando il pulviscolo all’interno della stanza. Un po’ di pulviscolo si era posato sulla libreria, su un divanetto rosso in un angolo e sulla ragnatela sul soffitto sopra di essa. I respiri regolari dei due giovani all’interno dell’edificio risuonavano, mentre proveniva da fuori il rumore ovattato delle fabbriche in lontananza.

“Sai, dovresti trasferirti da me” disse Harry. Draco gli mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e lo guardò in viso, leccandosi le labbra rosate. Teneva la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Potter e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente.

 “E perché mai?” domandò. Alzò e abbassò i piedi coperti da dei calzini argentei, le gambe erano fuori dal bordo del divano.

“La regola dell’armadio. Mi hai riempito l’armadio di cose tue” rispose Harry. Si morse l’interno della guancia e osservò la finestra coperta di polvere, piegò all’indietro la testa e la appoggiò sullo schienale della poltrona.

“Il mio padrino torna a casa raramente, ma torna a casa. E già deve badare a te, Potter” ribatté Draco. Slacciò la cravatta dal collo di Harry e ci giocherellò, facendosela ondeggiare davanti agli occhi.

“A casa tua non possiamo vederci. Ti devo ricordare che tuo padre non mi vede di buon occhio?” ribatté Harry. Draco gli ticchettò la cravatta contro il mento e ridacchiò.

“Se mi piacesse essere povero, anche io amerei questa casa” ribatté. Harry mordicchiò la propria cravatta.

“Io vorrei solo che i nostri momenti felici durassero tutta la vita. E il mio tutore ci permetterebbe di averli” spiegò. Draco si sporse, gli avvolse il collo con il braccio e avvicinò il viso del moro al suo.

“Allora verrò, ma con un bel po’ di soldini. Per me momenti felici, significa anche momenti da ricco” ribatté, baciandolo. Harry ricambiò il bacio.


End file.
